Long Time Visits
by xXStarryKitsuneXx
Summary: With busy schedules and lots of time crunches, America and England barely ever have time to see each other. When England receives a one month reprieve from his boss, he heads off right away to visit America. Will the first night give them the chance to re-connect and love? One-shot. Super fluffy!


"Five...more minutes."

"You said that ten minutes ago. Look at you. You can't even keep your eyes open for more than ten seconds. Go to bed. I'll be there soon."

On one side of the video call was England, on a late night visit to stay with his boyfriend. Said boyfriend was at his desk at home, determined to wait for him even if his eyes fell out onto his desk. He hadn't seen the Briton in months, and he would be at the door to welcome him when he knocked no matter what. He, as a hero, would make sure of it.

"Arthur...I'm waiting for you. Where are you?"

"Can't you see? I'm in my car right now. It took a while to get my luggage and put it in my car."

"You know magic right? Just teleport here."

England would have smiled if he didn't realize that everything the American was saying he wouldn't remember in the morning.

"You know I can't do that Alfred. Now please...I'll make sure to lock up before I sleep too. You look exhausted."

America crossed his arms and yawned, moving slowly to cover his mouth with his hand. He shook his head stubbornly and gave Britain a soft look, blinking at the harsh light given off by his laptop.

"No. Keep your phone where it is because I'm waiting for you. It's been nine months and if you think I can't stay up, you're wrong."

Knowing it wasn't any use to argue, Arthur sighed and put his comments to rest.

"I know how long it's been." /I've counted every day, you git./ "I'm about ten minutes away, alright?"

"Yeah...okay. I'll see you when you get here."

Without further word Alfred hung up, running to his closet as fast as his stumbling and tired feet could carry him. Even if it was late, he wanted to look a little presentable to the Englishman. The last time they had seen each other was nine months prior at a World Meeting, and busy days mixed with complicated time schedules prevented them from making contact with one another until the present. With one quick movement of his hand, America grabbed black jeans and a white button up to get dressed in. It didn't take him long, and he smoothed out his hair and brushed his teeth before heading out to his immaculate living room. He really wanted Britain to have a comfortable stay.

"No need to be nervous...he knows you like an open book. No worries."

His heart raced and he swallowed down his shaking as best as he could.

"If I'm the hero, I have to be fearless. Yeah, like-"

He was cut off when a knock sounded at his door. Britain. He practically bolted to the lock and he swung the door open, met by a sight his heart missed. After nine grueling months of being without the Brit, he was standing right in front of him.

He looked tired and groggy, but he was still the man he had grown to love, and reaching an arm out politely, he took his heavy suitcase and brought it inside. The bag was soon followed by Britain, who, as soon as the door was shut and locked, was embraced in a tight hug.

"Alfred...you cleaned up well. It's good to see you."

His arms found themselves naturally conforming around America's chest, as if he had hugged him earlier in the day.

Said America was having trouble finding words to say, when he had so many feelings and so little time to express them all. After a minute of choking himself he stepped back from England and smiled his classic grin.

"I'm really happy to see you too...Aren't you tired? That was a pretty damn long plane ride."

"I'm exhausted..." Now aware that he reached his destination, England's brain began it's shutdown.

"Well, let's head to bed, alright?" /I can't let him pass out! Hero's duty to give him a full eight hours!/

"Alright. I just need to change and clean up. "

"Bathroom's over there, don't pass out!"

Waiting for him to exit the restroom and come to bed, Alfred quickly threw back on a t-shirt and sweatpants. He finished changing just as England entered his bedroom.

"Just get a shower in the morning..."

"I know." He didn't hesitate to crawl under the covers, immediately being Surrounded by a pair of warm arms. Alfred didn't waste time in pulling him close. He managed to bury his head in the crook of Arthur's neck before a tiny noise was heard from him.

"Al, you alright?"

"Totally...just...glad."

His response earned a tiny chuckle from the Brit as he twined their fingers together and squeezed.

"How long are you staying for this time?"

"Well...I asked my boss for time off due to a copious amount of stress. She gave me a month, generously."

/A month? She gave him an entire month? Yes!/

America squeezed him tighter, moving to meet his lips and kiss him lovingly. Without further restraint, he began to trail tiny bites and kisses from his jaw line down his neck with a purr.

"She gave you so much time, Arthur. We have to do /everything/ before you leave again." His words hinted toward something else, making the British man blush.

"Sure, sure. But for now, how about we sleep?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea..."

America pulled his covers over them and they moved closer to each other, finding their bodies grateful for their shared warmth. Deciding he could be loud and rowdy in the morning, Alfred yawned and closed his eyes to rest.

"Night..."

Before settling down himself, Arthur leaned forward and gave Alfred a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, America."

There wasn't a moments' pause before a soft reply was heard, right before the two passed out from exhaustion.

"I love you too, Britain. Always."

So it's finished! I know it's SUPER fluffy but I just needed to write something to try to hatch a plot bunny. And I'm a sucker for cute things. W Thank you for reading!


End file.
